


Determination

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chuck is awful, Eileen Leahy Lives, F/M, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Season/Series 15, but i refuse to believe eileen is gone for good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: When Sam thinks backon their days in the bunker–the feel of her hair runningthrough his fingers, the softnessof her lips against his, how smalland serene she feels in his arms–all he can hear is theclackingof Chuck’s fingerson a keyboard.**Sam is missing Eileen, but he believes she's coming back.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Determination

If something seems too good  
to be true, it probably is.

But no, that’s not exactly  
right. Eileen–  
Eileen as flesh,  
in his arms, not in his dreams–  
is real and true. He’s felt  
her breath,  
her heartbeat against his palm,  
the heat of her.

She is real.

Just…  
tainted.

But that isn’t right  
either. She’s…  
overshadowed.

When Sam thinks back  
on their days in the bunker–  
the feel of her hair running  
through his fingers, the softness  
of her lips against his, how small  
and serene she feels in his arms–  
all he can hear is the  
clacking  
of Chuck’s fingers  
on a keyboard.

His stomach roils.  
A sour taste rises  
in his throat.

The bunker suddenly feels  
too small. Heavy breahts  
escape into the starry sky  
as he climbs  
onto the roof.

She’ll come back.  
She will.  
Because she was ripped away  
before  
and he got her back.  
He won’t lose her again.

It’s time to take a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 22
> 
> prompts: sam x eileen and second chances


End file.
